


The General's Conquest

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Romans, Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: It's what's waiting in Rome that's Greg's greatest conquest.





	The General's Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> Because, well *gestures helplessly* [this](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/183142000989/wastingyourgum-gravesdiggers-rupert-graves-as).

Greg walked quietly through the dark halls of the estate. He’d only just arrived back in Rome and despite the late hour there was only one person he wished to see. Mycroft was a light sleeper and already awake when Greg stepped into his bedchamber, thin blanket draped enticingly over his hips.

“You’ve returned,” said Mycroft quietly, stating the obvious.

“I have. Not just a pretty dream,” Greg began carefully removing his armor, knowing how much Mycroft enjoyed watching him do so.

When he was nude, he approached the bed. Mycroft breathed him in, no doubt smelling the leather and the hard ride he’d taken to get here. Greg leaned in to kiss him, moving on top of him and stroking his cheek. “I did not wish to sleep anywhere else tonight but in your arms.”

“You’ve had a long journey,” said Mycroft, smiling warmly at him. “I’ve missed you these months.”

“The empire conspires to keep us apart,” murmured Greg. 

“I won’t allow you to be sent away again for some time. You and your men need rest.”

Greg tossed the blanket aside, exposing Mycroft to the cool night air. “There is one thing I want before I rest.”

“One more conquest?” asked Mycroft.

“Oh, I’m certain the conquest happened long ago.” Greg reached for the oil on the nightstand and coated his fingers, kissing Mycroft and pressing into him.

Mycroft moaned and parted his thighs, clearly trusting Greg to take care of him.

Greg kissed him again. Mycroft smelled like Rome and his ink and papers. Greg might have worn the uniform of the Legion but he knew Mycroft was the far more dangerous man.

Mycroft’s hands smoothed down his back, feeling the strength he always gained in the field. Greg nipped his lower lip and added another finger. No matter what other lands he might behold, nothing could compare to the man beneath him.

“Take me,” murmured Mycroft, moving his hand and stroking his cock.

“Yes, sir,” said Greg, adjusting Mycroft’s thighs and pressing into his lover.

Mycroft groaned and looped his arms around Greg’s neck, moving with him. 

Greg knew he was the only one to see him this way, the only one to see past the cold mask. Conversely, Mycroft was the one to see past the uniform, see what Greg really needed. Together they were greater than the sum of their parts.

“Your thoughts are wandering,” said Mycroft.

“Sorry. Thinking of you.”

“I’m right here,” Mycroft squeezed around him and pulled Greg into a kiss.

Greg smiled against his lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth, moving a little faster, a little harder. He’d missed this too much to hold back.

“Come for me,” murmured Mycroft.

And Greg did, groaning softly as he thrust through the aftershocks.

Mycroft kissed him again, then nudged him down.

Smiling, Greg slid down Mycroft’s body and swallowed his cock, savoring the taste of precome and the weight of him. Mycroft’s hands tangled in his hair, harsh breathing telling Greg how much he was losing his careful control.

Mycroft came with a soft moan. Greg swallowed him down as if drinking the sweetest nectar, only raising his head when Mycroft moaned his name.

Greg wiped his mouth and got up, pouring them each a bit of wine. He handed Mycroft a goblet and climbed into bed next to him. In the morning he’d have to make his reports and they’d both be busy with work, but for now, he was going to enjoy the man’s company.

They drank their wine in companionable silence, then settled down. Mycroft curled up in Greg’s arms and trailed his fingers along one of his newer scars. Greg knew that Mycroft worried when he was in the field, but Greg knew Rome held just as many dangers.

“I’m here,” he assured him. “We should rest.”

“We should,” Mycroft sighed and kissed him one more time. “You’ll return tomorrow evening?”

“I will. I’ll always return to you.”

“I know.”


End file.
